Lost in the back
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\A little girl intentionally gets lost to have her mother freak out. What happens when her mother finds her with The Shield?


"Hey can I play with you?"

"Sure,"

The little blonde head girl sat down next to the other little girl and began playing Barbie dolls with her.

"What's your name?"

"Amber."

"Hey, baby girl who are you playing with?" The big muscular guy asked as he kneeled down beside his daughter.

"Her name is Amber, daddy." She said with a big smile.

"Hi." Amber said looking straight at the man.

"Hi, where's your mommy at?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders before turning back to the doll that was in her hands.

"Do you know who your mother is?"

"Yup!" She said nodding her head once.

"Can she stay and play with me daddy?"

"We will have to ask her mommy first baby."

"Go ask your mommy!" the little girl said all excited. "I want to play!"

"Princess aint getting what she wanted there Ro,"

"Shut your tongue there Dean!" He snapped. "Sweetie who is your mother? Does she work here?"

"Yup!" Again she nodded her head. "Mommy's name is Amanda."

Roman turned his attention away from the two little girls and to his fellow team mates. He gave Dean this 'Oh shit' look. Seth was trying to hold his laugh at the look that was on both men's faces. This wasn't going to be a great night for anybody that was involved.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? I left her here with you to watch her! What were you doing? I can't believe this. You lost her!" Amanda got in the much taller man's face. "How can you loose a 3 year old?" She was livid.

"Man, look at me." He cupped her face with his hands making her look at him. "I didn't mean to let her out of my sight. She will be fine. We will find her." He said calmly.

"I swear to god that if she gets hurt I will kill you Drew." She walked out of the room with the Scottish man following her.

"Baby, she couldn't have gotten far." He said placing his hand on her lower back as they began looking down the halls for the little girl. "But for now, I think I should let Heath and Wade know that they are involved in this little search party."

"Stop trying to be cute." She said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Nattie's number.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Search party for Amber, Mr. Rock and Roll lost Amber." She gave Drew the death stare from the corner of her eye before he rolled his.

"How do you lose a 3 year old?" She asked shocked.

"I've already asked that question, Nat."

"I'll get Tyson and Justin and go look for her. Let's just hope she doesn't get to far."

"Thanks Nat."

They both hung up with each other. Amanda looked over to Drew who was just getting off of his phone. He turned to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him trying to calm her down. He knew that the red head that was in his arms was freaking out and it was all his fault. He couldn't let anything happen to her or Amber. He kissed the top of her head before he moved just a little to look into her eyes.

"I know you are pissed at me, but I am sorry and I do love you."

"I know. I shouldn't have asked you to watch her in the first place." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You should be able to leave her with me. You should trust that she will be safe with me. I'm your boyfriend for crying out loud. I love Amber like she's my own and you shouldn't have to worry about her all the time like you do."

"Babe," She shook her head at him. "I know, I just want to find her."

"I know you do baby." He kissed her on the forehead before walking down the hallways looking for the missing child.

* * *

"How about we go find your mother." Dean asked the little girl that was still sitting on the floor playing with Roman's little girl. "I bet your mommy is very worried about you."

"She'll live." The little girl said.

"Amber," Seth said sitting down in front of the little girl. "I know your mom. She is probably about to cry with you missing like you are."

"Mommy's gonna cry?" She asked looking up at Seth.

"I'm pretty sure she is." Dean said from behind the little girl.

"Why?" She asked titling her head to the side.

"Because she loves you so much." Seth said.

"Why?"

"She's your mother, she's got to love you!" Seth said almost yelling at the child.

"Let's go find mommy, Shall we?" Dean asked holding his hand out to the little girl.

Amber took his hand and walked out the door with him. Seth followed shortly after them. Amber took his hand in hers. Dean and Seth looked at each other over Amber's head. Amanda wasn't going to like this one little bit. If Amber was with anybody else it wouldn't be a problem but she was with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Two guys who never should be allowed around kids let alone a child whose mother was currently in a feud with them. To top it all off Amanda hated Dean with a passion. Yeah, this wasn't going to end well at all.

* * *

"Two hours! Two mother fucking hours!" Amanda screamed and hauled off and punched a nearby wall.

"Calm your woman." Wade spat to Drew.

"I'm not property Barrett. Get that straight."

"Chill for five minutes." Heath said trying to calm her down by putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know that it has been two hours, she's going to be fine."

"Don't." She said looking down at her feet. She was so pissed off that it hurt. The worst things has been going through her head.

"Someone might have already found her." Nat said from across the room.

"Like who Nat. Everyone that we called is here sitting in this locker room." She motioned to everyone that was now sitting in her locker room.

"Baby," Drew said stepping closer to her.

"Don't Drew. Don't baby me. Right now I don't want to see your face."

With that she walked out the door. Everyone looked at Drew waiting for directions. He let out a huge sigh.

"Alright, Let's all go look one more time. Don't leave anything unturned." He said before he walked out the room himself to go look down more halls.

* * *

"You know she's going to be pissed when she finds out." Seth whispered to Dean.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He whispered back before he turned to the little girl that was beside him. "Where is your mommy's locker room at?"

"I dunno." She said with a little smile on her face.

"Amber, I know you know where your mommy's room is." Seth said.

"No." She shook her head at the two guys.

Seth and Dean just rolled their eyes. Amber was playing them and they both knew it.

* * *

"What do mean she WAS with you?" Amanda yelled into her phone.

"She was playing with my little girl."

"Well, where the hell is she NOW?"

"Seth and Dean,"

"Ambrose has my daughter!" She yelled.

"They took her to find you." Roman continued.

"How long has she been with Ambrose?"

"About thirty minutes. Seth said that Amber want tell her where your room is."

"Oh my, god." She said sliding down the wall, sitting on the cold hard floor.

Drew was standing there with her. He bent down and took the phone from her hands. He looked at the caller id before rolling his eyes and placing the phone up to his ear. "Tell them to go to catering. We will meet them there." He hung up the phone shortly after that before giving Amanda her phone back. He pulled her up to her feet and put his arm around her waist. "Let's go get our little girl."

* * *

Amanda and Drew walked into catering and saw Amber there holding hands with Dean and Seth. Amanda let go of Drew's hand and walked over to the three. They were smiling until they saw Amanda heading their way. Dean let Amber's hand go and a frown replaced his lips. His attention never left hers. Amanda walked up to them and slapped the taste out of Dean's mouth. His head snapped to one side. Drew grabbed Amber's hand and pulled her to him.

"I swear to god, if you did anything to her." Amanda seethed.

"Hold one, Manda, you know that we would never hurt her." Seth tried to reason with her.

"I'll get to you in a minute, two toned bitch." She snapped her head back to Dean. "You may have donated your sperm but that doesn't make you related, Assbrose. I hate every damn thing about you and your crazy ass friends."

"We were trying to find you, Manda." Dean said with a whisper.

"You haven't been around in four years, why bother now?" She turned around and faced Seth, "You should try to keep a leash on your dog from now on, bitch." Amanda turned and walked away from them. She put her arm around Drew's waist and the three walked away.

"You never told me that Dean was her father." Drew whispered in her ear. She shook her head before standing on tip toes and whispered back.

"You are, he's just a donor. You have been there since day one and I love you for that. You are my everything."

Drew stopped them in the middle of the hallway and made Amanda turn to look at him.

"We should get married."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Why?"

"I love you and I want us to be a proper family. So, marry me." He asked a second time.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for you to ask me that?" She said with happy tears running down her face.

"I love you, baby." Drew said kissing her.

"I love you too." Amanda said.


End file.
